Manufacturers of windows and doors often provide their products with guide materials such as paper manuals. For example, the guide materials may be provided in a box containing the door or window. Each different window or door may have a different set of guide materials associated therewith, e.g., containing specific instructions, warranty information, etc. for each different window or door. Further, each set of guide material may include multiple sections covering various topics in one or more languages.